


初恋谋杀

by carboxyl



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 巨雷 啰里吧嗦 逻辑爆炸 重度OOC 右腕if罗唐 黄金之风AU（大误） 有抹布&德三角
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 11





	初恋谋杀

特拉法尔加·罗的至亲在他十三岁那年去世，由于车祸。那时他正在学校，下午三点的最后一节课上，校长叫他出去，随着噩耗被传达，他突然变成了孤身一人。之后就是无穷无尽的调查、取证，周遭人的讯问和远亲的虎视眈眈让他无法忍受，每一次张口回答都如同亲手撕开新鲜的伤疤，他说我不知道、我真的不知道、他们只是趁我上学时出去野餐、我不知道为什么会发生、他们从没立过遗嘱、什么都没有，当他终于不想再重复这些答案时，他选择逃跑，把所有的财产和亲缘关系都抛之脑后。

他变成了一个流浪的小孩，但这总比被送进修道院要好。修女很善良，和蔼可亲，他们很早就认识，但罗不想被自己的朋友同情。与此同时，像没事人一样继续上学已经不可能了，仅仅是邻居和亲戚就已让他焦头烂额，他不想从某天开始被同学老师叫做“没有父母的怪胎”，尽管他有，只是刚刚失去了。他带着泪痕和大大的斑点帽，过于仓促的逃亡让他除了自己什么也没带，他漫无目的地在街上、码头边徘徊，几日后混上了一艘前往德雷斯罗萨的驳船，从此与故乡一刀两断。

逃到热情之国依然没让他的日子好过多少，他自尊心比天高，不愿与流浪猫狗为伍，也就是说和垃圾桶里的泔水无缘，活该继续挨饿受冻，偶尔有个面包店老板愿意把晚上剩下的面包边送给他做晚餐，代价是替他打打下手。可他不爱打零工，更不爱吃面包，尽管面包店老板对他有恩。中产家庭出身的孩子还是不明白自己为什么非得过这样寄人篱下的生活，虽然这就是他自己选的。他终于在一天夜里溜了出去，把攒下的几千贝利和没吃完的面包全部留在被窝里。夜晚的德雷斯罗萨有不为人知的另一面，热情洋溢的国度表面上有德高望重的国王与知恩图报的子民，但内里却由各大黑帮所操控着。

经过一段时间的踩点，他选定了一家赌场，小小的个子从人流中混进去，一路钻进最底层。他对着紧闭的镶金木门，大吼道：“我要见多弗朗明哥！”然而底层仍然嘈杂，就算有人听见，也只当他作一个寻衅滋事的小鬼，不把他当回事。他不服气，重重地敲门，继续大吼：“Joker！我是来投奔你的！开门！”

周遭的侍者终于都被他烦到了，转身七手八脚地把他扣在地上，嘴里塞进一团布。其中一位向门前凑去，轻轻敲了两下，道：“万分抱歉，多弗朗明哥大人。刚才混进来一只老鼠，已经处理了。”转身做了个“抹脖子”的手势，大意是赶紧做掉。

门内没有动静。

罗疯狂挣扎，把那块布从咽喉里拼命呕出来，他重重咳了几声，扯着嗓子大吼：“我身上是绑了东西的！Joker！多弗朗明哥！你不接受我，我就把这儿都炸了！”

这群喽啰霎时乱作一团，赶紧扒了他的衣服搜身。因此罗这点虚张声势的小伎俩很快就被识破，正当他以为自己马上要被乱棍打死时，门从里面被打开了。

众侍者纷纷停下手上的动作，齐齐向那个男人鞠躬行礼。一定是多弗朗明哥，他的身高得有罗的好几倍，着黑色西装、红色领带，肩上披了件毛绒绒的粉色皮草，而且很奇怪，他在地底下还戴墨镜做什么？多弗朗明哥走近他，皮鞋在地上磕出清脆的声音。好像他一出来时，整层楼都安静了。

罗被他小小地震慑了，也许是因为他怪异的装束，也许是因为他周身那股可怖的低气压。男人眉头紧皱，嘴角却反常地噙着笑意。

罗说：“喂，你就是Joker吗？收留我，我会替你做事的。”

多弗朗明哥蹲下身，发出“呋呋”的笑声：“这不是小鬼该来的地方。”

罗即使被摁趴在地板上，也不想被人看扁，他咬牙切齿道：“我已经十三岁了！”

但他的肚子太不老实，话音刚落，就发出长长的一声“咕——”，多弗朗明哥大笑：“饿了就该去饭馆，你怎么想来赌场找东西吃？”

罗满脸羞窘，嘴里咕哝：“反正你必须得接受我…”

多弗朗明哥起身，居高临下地俯视他：“你不是德雷斯罗萨本地人吧？听口音是北海来的？这身衣服看着也还算干净，跟爸爸妈妈吵架了才出来流浪？别任性了，小鬼。你对黑帮了解过什么，想十几岁就沾上人命，过上刀口舔血的日子吗？”

罗被他说到痛处，他饥肠辘辘，压着他的侍者虽然已经退到一边，但他痛得站不起身来。他没有父母了，唯一的妹妹也在那场车祸中去世，他抛弃了故乡的一切，一无所有地来到德雷斯罗萨，如同一条野狗，他咬紧牙关，但止不住痛苦的呜咽和横流的眼泪，肚子在叫，两只手臂可能留下了淤青。好饿，好痛。

多弗朗明哥说：“后悔了就回家去吧。”

他的嗓音被泪水模糊：“他们…还有拉米，都没有了…我没地方可去了……”他伸出手，颤颤巍巍地抓住多弗朗明哥的脚踝，抬起头，盈着泪和血丝的双眼恨恨地望向他。

多弗朗明哥“啧”了一声，俯身掰开了他的手指，随后转身准备离开，刚才还鞠着躬的一群人又呼啦啦地围上来，怕是要杀人灭口。罗用尽全力撑起身，想马上逃离。

这时，多弗朗明哥发话了。

“给他一块面包，一杯牛奶。明天早上带来见我。”

罗讶异地望着男人的背影，但他挑食的本能战胜了其他情绪：“我讨厌面包！”

“哦？那你想吃什么？”

“烤肉！”

“这个不行。”

“……”

“呋呋，烤鱼倒是有。吃吗？”

“吃！”

这便是一切的开始了。

往后几年间，他从多弗朗明哥那里得到了许多。比如一抽屉的稀有硬币，一书架的各色书籍，有不少是医书，以及一件大衣，与多弗朗明哥身上那件极其相似的大衣，只不过是黑色的。Baby5曾天真地说披着大衣的罗好像少主的亲兄弟呀，真是帅气呢，随后多弗朗明哥温柔地抚摸她的头顶，告诉她以后不允许这样说了，baby5乖巧地点头。罗心里默默地记下，通往谜底的门又打开了一扇。

他也曾想把多弗朗明哥当作父亲，比如叫他“多弗叔叔”，以此和逝去的生父区分开。多弗朗明哥像所有慈爱的家长一样，给他提供书籍和静心学习的房间，适当地给予教导。但大概是他加入家族的经历过于胆大包天又惊世骇俗，几位干部总爱拿他开玩笑，他窘迫地去阻止，但无论体型还是力气都比对方差的太远，只有被逗弄的份。于是罗索性不出现在他们面前，整天把自己关在书房里。多弗朗明哥倒也体谅他，见他学得用功，便加倍地让人往他的房间里搬书，但其实罗没那么爱学，他只是不想与那些人接触而已。如果被黑帮养大，却成长为一个品学兼优的好孩子，这不是个天大的笑话吗？可多弗叔叔似乎根本不打算教他那些用来杀人越货的本事，他急了，暗地里叫baby5带着他一起出任务，还临时借了把枪。

那是异化的开始。从那一天以后，“多弗叔叔”自动地在他心中被埋葬了，取而代之的是Joker和多弗朗明哥。

他的眼神是从哪一天开始发生异变的？他自己也说不清。作为沉默的旁观者，他从十四岁变成十六岁，从恐惧到平静再到强装的冷淡，多弗朗明哥是怎么发现的？什么时候发现的？多弗朗明哥总在审视他，眼神如同柳叶刀要将他的心剖开来一探究竟。他躲不掉的，当然，也没有那个躲藏的必要。对必然降临之事，只需等待，躲藏是无用的。

多弗朗明哥在一次家族晚宴后拍了拍他的肩，微笑着通知他：“等会儿到我房间里去，罗。”

他无法违抗。多弗朗明哥的命令给他带来的本该是压力或者恐惧，但他感觉到了这句话背后的含义，隐约的期待。他点点头。

家族领袖的房间宽大而华丽，金红色的基调，堆满珍宝。但他几乎根本无法注意到这些。因为多弗朗明哥坐在审阅文件的桌前，正在等他。

他关上门，门外的一丝凉气和他一起被关进来。

男人停下手头的工作，十指交叉，好整以暇地看他。

男人在等他开口。

“多弗，”他突然这样叫，语调是强作的平稳，尾声微微上扬，有些亲昵和僭越，是询问的意思。

多弗朗明哥被他逗笑，他打量了一会儿面前的少年，向他勾勾食指：“怎么，想试试？”

罗不作声，双手有点无处安放。难道不是多弗朗明哥提出邀请在先吗？

男人伸出右手，手背朝他的方向递过去，他呋呋笑着，似是在欣赏他这份难得的窘迫，道：“那就给你个机会。”

他太危险，太令人害怕了。可一旦触碰，便如被无形的丝线牵引，丧失自制。罗走过去，接住那只伸向他的右手，他心一横，从掌根处剥开皮质手套，轻轻吻下去，嘴唇的触感是干燥、火热的，他抬起头，望向坐在他面前的多弗朗明哥，成年人的目光在他身上逡巡，两股目光相遇，罗立刻避开。多弗朗明哥又笑了，他说：“小鬼，不知道接下来该做什么吗？”

罗很聪明，立刻领会了问句背后的含义，但他对此的确陌生，并且多弗或许正是期待着看他生疏的一面，于是他半真半假地摇头。如预料中的，这举动极大地取悦了多弗朗明哥，他露齿而笑，还戴着皮手套的左手一把抓过罗的衣领，距离骤然归零，在惊诧中多弗朗明哥舔了舔他的耳廓，年长者的声音在喉管里低沉地滚动，湿热气流碰撞他的骨膜，多弗朗明哥的声音含着笑意：“我教你。”

恍惚中，罗被他带到床上，男人的声音循循善诱：你该先从领带脱起，像这样，然后多弗朗明哥的食指插进领带结，用第一个指关节把细丝带缓缓地挑出来，扯下、丢开，接着是衣服，他说，粗暴一点也无妨，然后双手抓住胸前的布料，各往相反方向用力拉扯，纽扣闷闷地绷断了，露出饱满的蜜色胸膛。多弗说，但是接下来不要急，先摸摸这里，他戴着手套的左手覆上去，指腹熟练地摩挲深红色的乳头，右手也做一样的动作，于是乳尖和下体同时很快地充起血来。

罗心中感到唾弃，但同时又升腾起一股难以言喻的冲动，他勃起了。多弗朗明哥衣衫半露，如同宣读教科书般在他面前指出重点、仔细地自慰，美其名曰教导，难道他真当自己在辅导功课吗？

多弗的“教导”当然不会因他内心的唾弃而停止，他仍在继续，甚至已经解开了裤链，口中散逸出相当不妙的呻吟。“嗯…哈、知道下一步、么？”他一手仍在撩动乳尖，一手摸向了下体，他把阴茎从内裤里解放出来，却不去碰它，转而将手伸向了更下面，他说，过来，罗，就是这里。

罗靠近他，替他把西裤完整地褪去，多弗朗明哥的手指在穴口周围打圈，近距离下，那里正微微收缩着。他问：了解过一点吧，罗？你也看过不少次了。润滑剂就在床头，你来做。于是罗照做了，他挖下一块脂膏，慢慢地插进去。Joker不愧为天生的荡妇，也许是与太多人媾和过，直接插入两指也没有被过度挤压的感觉，他探寻着，从入口往深处的肉壁一寸寸摸索，穴肉不紧不慢地吮吸手指，直到他发现一个小小的凸起。他轻轻摸了摸，穴肉瞬间缩紧，多弗发出了满意的呻吟。

那双眼睛从粉色墨镜中餍足地望着他，嘴角是笑着的，从来都是笑着的。他叫罗脱下彼此的衣服，罗照做，与他赤身相对。男人微微起身，手指挑起他半勃的阴茎，那里还很青涩，他的手掌贴合上去，从阴囊至龟头长长地撸动了几下，明明他全身都覆盖着健硕的肌肉，手指却骨节分明，还带着薄薄的枪茧，细腻与粗砺同时作用于敏感的器官，阴茎很快挺立起来。“大小还有成长的空间呢…”男人从冠状沟牵出一根粘稠的银丝，呋呋笑道。

之后，罗像是所有和多弗做过爱的男人一样，扶着腰，挺进去，他与他们的不同在于多弗愿意被他压在身下，而不是骑在他身上，可能是怕把身型较他瘦小很多的罗压软了。罗没有经验，在甬道里胡抽乱插，却怎么也找不到刚才那一点，多弗便狠狠将他绞住，穴肉把性器吞吃殆尽，又一寸寸拔出，身体紧密地契合在一起，龟头极慢极慢地从前列腺碾过，多弗未经触碰的阴茎硬得流水。

“嗯啊、哈…罗，你做得、很好，唔…”

罗听了他的夸奖，不由加大了抽插的力度，一只手无师自通地抚上多弗朗明哥硕大的阴茎，替他重重撸动。多弗朗明哥躺倒在粉色大衣与被褥之间，口中溢满直白的浪叫，脚尖被肏得发颤。

少年在交欢中动情，他想吻一吻多弗的嘴唇，想与他猩红的长舌交缠，他倾身向前，却因过小的体型只凑到多弗的胸口。这样也好，他想，然后便卖力地舔吻年长者的乳头，涎水在凸起上留下晶亮的痕迹，他吮吸着，像是一个饥饿的婴儿向母亲索求乳汁，只可惜多弗不是女人，舔弄乳头只能是情趣。

他又用力操弄了几下，便在他身体里泄出来，正是强欲的年纪，攒了不少的浊液全数喷发，几乎将多弗的直肠灌满。随后拔出来，再次倾身，双手捧上多弗朗明哥的面颊，吻住他翕张的嘴唇。

男人也抱住他，唇舌交缠，粘腻的体液交换间，硬挺了很久的性器终于射出一股股白浊，落到小腹上。罗吻他，半阖的双眼偷偷地看，墨镜下的眼睛到底是什么样的，看不清楚，他只看见闪动的长睫和涣散的瞳孔。

他们又交换了许多个吻，直到不应期过去。突然，多弗朗明哥问他：

“罗，听说你喜欢收集硬币？”

“嗯。”

“呋呋，有趣。”

男人起身，从书柜和抽屉里翻找出一枚刻着乌鸦的银币，手指一弹，将它向床上抛去。罗双手稳稳接住。“这是赏赐吗，多弗？”

多弗朗明哥躺回床上，道：“你觉得是，那就是。”

罗抿唇，从床边椅子上收拾好他的内裤、牛仔裤和外衣，把硬币收进口袋里。

第一枚。

稚气未脱的罗将他的房间当作藏宝地，镶嵌玛瑙的胡桃木家具、琉璃的灯、玻璃柜里的黄金雕像、散发出东方香料气息的床，以及每一次结束后多弗朗明哥随手从房间某个角落里找出来的古旧硬币。他当然知道自己每一次都是因什么而来，是多弗朗明哥的勾引和默许，更进一步的，是男人的等待和要求。他十六岁，第一次以及之后每一次的对象都是被公认为他养父的多弗叔叔，真是十足扭曲。多弗朗明哥丝毫不介意被他看见事后的裸体，甚至是与其他某个或某些人深陷情潮的样子，反而像在炫耀，那双藏在镜片后的眼睛里，总向他传来一种包含着渴求的凝视，他在渴求什么？金钱或是地位吗？可他早就不缺这些东西了，否则怎么能对房间里那些价值连城的珍宝都没有观赏或抚摸的兴趣，但他若不渴求，又何必再做那些售卖皮肉的交易？

罗不知道。他在十四岁那年，进夜总会平息事端时，第一次窥见多弗朗明哥的情事。楼下沸反盈天，陪酒女郎和侍者被吓得四散而逃，酒瓶在桌子与人头上随意撞击，每隔几秒就有玻璃炸开的声音，地上从散着烟头餐巾纸变成堆着碎玻璃和弹壳，最后被横七竖八的伤员挤满，血流下来，和四处飞溅的酒液混合在一起，很难收拾。Baby5喜悦地承担了料理这堆烂摊子的责任，因为罗对她提出了小小的请求，“喂，baby5，该由你来收拾了，我上去报告多弗朗明哥。”她又感觉自己被需要了，今天连续两次有人需要她，一次是叫她处理闹事的客人，一次是叫她给夜总会打扫卫生，劳动量都不小，但十足让她感受沉甸甸的开心。她把枪收进女仆裙下的绑腿，去卫生间拿了只拖把，便哼着儿歌拖起地来。

罗走上楼梯。地下的事再怎么混乱都影响不到上面，即使闹事者也对楼梯上紧闭的房门敬而远之，多弗朗明哥常常在里面谈生意，没有人知道门内发生着什么，但所有人都知道，一旦门从内部打开，接下来的绝对是一场腥风血雨，其实多弗朗明哥不反感混乱，只要在他容许的范围内。可惜罗不知道，他才进入家族不到一年，多弗朗明哥收留他，却不教他一个黑帮该做的事，他成天待在自己的房间里看书、学习，竟有种比在学校念书时更刻苦的错觉。他不想这样，所以便偷偷找到baby5，要求在做任务时带他同去。

他在门前站定，敲了敲门：“多弗朗明哥，你在吗？”

没人回应。

他又敲了敲门，大声道：“多弗朗明哥，楼下的事我处理好了！”

依然没人回应。

他有些懊恼，本来他从书本和知识里逃出来，就是想向多弗朗明哥证明自己的，现在那人不理他是什么意思！看不起他吗？他握住门把手，用力一拧，果然门没锁，他推开门正准备踏进去，却在迈开半步时顿住了脚。

房里有人，两个人，还有奇怪的味道，和奇怪的声音。

他从没进过这儿，只对此有一个影影绰绰的概念——楼上的房间是多弗朗明哥谈生意的地方。但他想象中的茶几、座椅和谈判桌一样都没有出现，只有衣架、浴室和床。多弗朗明哥背对着他，与另一个男人赤身裸体地交叠在一起，两人下身通过抽插的性器和体液紧密相连。门被静静推开一角，往内部送去微光和浑浊的气流，罗的声音梗在喉咙里。

“罗，你太不懂事了。”多弗朗明哥回头，说话时鼻音很重，大概是刚刚经历高潮。

操弄着他的男人很不满意：“啧，是谁啊，偏偏在这时候闯进来…快滚出去！”

不过多弗朗明哥制止了他，修长食指竖在男人的嘴唇上，他微微一笑，男人便立刻噤声，他笑着，穴肉狠狠一绞，男人失神地低吼，精液一股股打上内壁，又顺着最后一次抽插被一丝丝带出来。多弗朗明哥俯身，猩红长舌伸出，颇为煽情地舔了舔男人的脸颊和嘴唇，他呋呋笑着：“但这也不坏，不是吗？”

多弗朗明哥从床上起身，一丝不挂地向罗走去，每走一步，便有一股白浊顺着腿根流下。罗呆住了，可多弗朗明哥也没让他走，反而把他的贸然闯入当作意外的情趣，他僵立在门口，手抓着帽檐，恐惧和尴尬让他大气都不敢出。

“你做得很好，罗。”

“……”

“但开枪的手法还很生疏，听得出来，是第一次吧？Baby5教你的？”

罗拉下帽檐，挡住眼睛不去看他，点了点头。

“呋呋...你也看到了，我还在忙，所以你该回去看书了。”

罗沉默着。

“哦，还有一件事。以后进门前要把枪收起来，拿在手上容易让人误会，很危险。”

罗这才猛然意识到自己手中还握着一支从baby5那里借来的手枪，他四肢发冷，手忙脚乱地把它收进了皮套里。

“回去吧？”

罗点点头，转身带上了门。

多弗朗明哥在这段单向的对话中给了他一个词——“以后”，他隐约从玫瑰色镜片中看见了男人半眯着的眼睛，他在审视，“以后”是他说了一半又戛然而止的期待，他在叫他：过来。顺理成章的，罗与baby5很快接手了夜总会替补打手的工作。后来偶尔被罗撞见，也只可能被罗撞见时，少年对门内交叠的人影视若无睹，多弗朗明哥回头望他，眼神幽深地、玩味地，罗会向他汇报夜总会的收入、自己今天又读了哪本书，语调镇定而冷淡，随后向他鞠躬行礼，安静地关上门，两人都重新投入自己该做的事中去。

直到那个让他收到第一枚硬币的夜晚到来。

堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的宠幸太过廉价，而他的爱又是如此高不可攀。Joker给了他以后，但这根本不能代表什么，他给过太多人以后了，家族干部、baby5、巴法罗、那些在他的床上出现过两次以上的人，以及罗自身。他十三岁时被收留，如今十六岁，不过三年而已。谁知道多弗朗明哥收留他是为了什么呢？总之不可能是怜悯。他怜悯一个一无所有的小鬼做什么，最大的可能是当作捡来一只宠物，小猫小狗般养着，觉得有趣便逗弄，除非展现出一点点聪明，才能得到进一步的关心和偶尔僭越的权利。

罗觉得这样不行，他不想成为“太多人”之一，即使在那芸芸中他也排不上号，但他总有法子彰显一点与众不同，比如他从不叫多弗朗明哥“少主”，像是一种刻意的特立独行，托雷波尔和其他几个干部曾有些不满，不过既然多弗朗明哥默许，一个称呼而已的小事也掀不起什么风波。对他而言，男人起初是“多弗叔叔”，没用几次后就很快变成他最常用的“多弗朗明哥”，有时是“joker”，极少数时候是“多弗”。

叫他“多弗”的人很少，仅限几个与他最亲密的家族干部，那些错用过称呼的床伴都不得好死，只有罗除外。罗叫他多弗，但其实根本不期待得到多弗朗明哥的爱或是什么，反而像是嘴上顽劣的报复，因为在他学会去爱一个亲人以外的人之前，就将其当成一个彻头彻尾的错误，一种纯粹的青少年欲望的发泄，起码他是这么想的。是多弗朗明哥引诱他，让他主动放弃了羞耻心与罪恶感，毫无负担地吃下一枚红苹果，怀着稀松平常的心态迈步走出伊甸园。多弗叔叔、多弗叔叔，这个称呼为什么这么快就被他放弃，或许他自己也从没真心将多弗朗明哥认作他的监护人，多弗朗明哥究竟是什么，难道是带他沉沦的共犯吗？恐怕是的，这一切根本就是错误，但错误才是他与多弗朗明哥的起始，错误反而是正确的。

抽屉里的硬币与日俱增，作为赏赐实在有点轻浮，这份重量用来衡量罪孽才更为适合，乱伦的、杀戮的、傲慢的、强欲的，他梦见自己渡一条河，河边巨大而模糊的黑色渡鸦叫他脱下所有衣服，赤条条地过去，他依言照做，乘上船，船行到河中央时却沉了，他低下头，才发现自己的脖子上还挂着一大串硬币，每一枚均由多弗朗明哥所赐，沉甸甸如同死刑犯的绞架，随后他坠入河中，被猩红粘稠的河水活活淹死。随后他又重生，发现自己出现在第一次遇见多弗朗明哥的赌场，他走近那扇地下的镶金木门，没有人阻止他，打开门，里面只有多弗朗明哥，男人似是已等了他很久，笑着叫他“罗”，而他叫男人“多弗”，心照不宣地走去，任由多弗捏住他的下巴，深深吻他，然后与他疯狂交欢。

起床后的被单惨不忍睹，他大清早偷偷地把布料卷成一大团，趁没人发现快速地搓洗、晾晒，然后从衣柜里搬出一床一模一样的铺上，装作无事发生。

“罗，这里没有其他硬币了。不过你可以要点别的。”

“别的什么都可以吗？”硬币不会再增加了。他想。

“拿你喜欢的。”多弗笑道。

罗却起了坏心，房间里的任何一样物品拿出去卖都绝对有价无市，他定要挑一件最贵的。他下了床，释放完的身体总归有些疲倦，沿着墙壁慢慢逛了一圈，黄金雕塑、嵌宝石的手杖、大盒香料与名贵树木从眼前掠过，每一件都太过熟悉，连位置都不曾改过，它们仿佛已经长在这里，毫不掩饰地彰显多弗朗明哥一如既往的穷奢极欲。他赤脚走着，红木地板温润地贴着脚底。他想起一个故事，国王让男孩从玫瑰花田里找一支最大的带给他，男孩在花田里翻找，每找到一支，不一会儿却又遇见更大的，但玫瑰花之间的差距能大到哪里去呢？男孩在棘刺和花瓣间走得精疲力竭，每一支都足够硕大美丽，但每一支都不够硕大美丽。他一路走一路扔，国王的任务必须完成，所以他只能在走出花田之前，随手折下一支他认为够大的交差。

故事的结局他已经忘了，但想起来总觉得有些好笑。每一件藏品都像花田里的玫瑰，硕大、美丽，过于相似而千篇一律，让他腻味。突然，他看见一个被忽视许久的角落，那里空落落的，什么也没有，除了一件大衣，黑色的，由羽毛制成，在金红色调的房间里沉默着，如同一个安分守己的幽灵。他之前竟从未注意到，也许目光扫到过一两次，然后便忽视了。只因一种梦中见过般的熟悉，他走过去，手不大安分地摸，羽毛干净笔挺，光洁如新，在房间里香料的浸染下，散发着隐约的香气。外层织满乌鸦的羽毛，仔细排列在一起，偶尔有几个乱序和焦痕，像是被烧过，后来又补上去似的，内层用的是羽绒，也许是被染成黑色的鹅绒，相当温暖，在左右胸处各有几个小小的缝口，线结实紧密，似乎包裹住了一个秘密。

他感到隐秘的雀跃：“我要这个，多弗。”

但多弗朗明哥拒绝了。且拒绝方式相当怪异，他的笑容凝滞在脸上，然后瞬间消失，嘴唇紧紧抿起，不时抽搐。他从床头柜拿起墨镜，果决地戴上去，随后眉间青筋暴起，又扯出一个可以被形容为临近癫狂的笑，他咧着嘴，牙关轻微地碰撞摩擦，从齿缝中挤出几个字：“现在不行。”

罗观察到了，当他抚摸羽毛时，多弗朗明哥没有失控，但当他开口去要时，多弗朗明哥却失控了。这更深刻地印证了他的猜想。多弗朗明哥不是因为他发怒，显然的，这件大衣有一位原主，原主曾与他亲近，且他必然已经不在了，或许是逃亡，或许是死亡，总之是身在多弗朗明哥无法触及的地方。多弗朗明哥或许爱他，否则这件遗物不可能与他的粉色大衣如此相似，在原主遗失后，还将它清洗、缝补，挂在房间里；但多弗朗明哥或许恨他，否则这件遗物不可能被默默无闻抛弃在房间一角，被重新发觉时能让他怒不可遏。

多弗朗明哥说：“换个其他你喜欢的吧。拿走它得付出点代价。”

罗问：“什么代价？”

多弗朗明哥略加思忖，藏在镜片后的眼睛眯起来审视他，嘴角微微扬起：“成为红心干部——柯拉松。”

罗选择不再坚持，因为多弗对他说“现在不行。”他知道了。重点不在于“不行”，而在于“现在”。多弗的期待让他迟早会得到这件大衣，从而相当于接近了几分之一的秘密的原本。多弗朗明哥提出的“代价”其实并不算代价，而是他正一步步走向的笃实的未来，多弗朗明哥的左右手，红心。即使这需要他付出忠诚，那又如何呢？

他又回想起第一次打开那扇夜总会楼上的门时，多弗说“以后进门前要把枪收起来”，重点在于“以后”。但这两句话又有着本质的不同，前者是包含着否定的肯定，而后者是彻底的否定——绝不可以拿着枪进去。这是当然的，任何人都会把亮在面前的武器默认为示威，更严重者是背叛，为什么是“以后”？这是说给他听的，还是包含着对另一个死魂灵的投射？是有了以前才有的以后，还是有了现在才有的以后，他是以后的红心，那现在的呢？现在没有，四个花色里唯独红心干部是缺失的，红心成了以前的东西，和黑羽大衣被归到一起去。

多弗朗明哥口中的“柯拉松”，很慢，短短三个音节，张嘴、卷舌，闭嘴，从高扬感、中段的轻快到尾音几乎无法被察觉的叹息，被无限放缓，那是一个属于过去之人的代名词，连同黑羽大衣一起，构成一个影子，一个名为红心的影子，沉默寡言，高而瘦，如同河边没有相貌的渡鸦。一定是在某个冬季，他穿着这件大衣，右手握枪，枪口对准了多弗朗明哥，但一枪也没有开出，相反的，是多弗朗明哥扣下了扳机，一、二三四、五！六！七！高扬感、轻快与叹息，创口凌乱，只有一枪堪堪擦过心脏，是盛怒之下的爆发，他也许死了，死在雪地里？或者苟活着，只剩下这件遗物作为多弗朗明哥的战利品。

他开始期待。

他说：“我会得到它的，总有一天。但不是你给我，而是我自己来拿。”

多弗朗明哥笑了。这一刻，少年才从芸芸众生的影子里真正地脱出来，他不是情人，不是亲人，不是任何人，他只是“罗”，带着虚张声势而来的、留在他身边的、他默许的左膀右臂，未来的“柯拉松”。一个崭新的、忠诚的柯拉松。

于是他笑答："好，我等着。"

END


End file.
